


Twisted 》Monsta X Minhyuk

by Monbebe_army24



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Minhyuk is a murderer, Serial Killers, Slow To Update, that's all i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monbebe_army24/pseuds/Monbebe_army24
Summary: A lovely couple, both were destined to be with each other, until the day they went to hell."You don't love me? Well then, what do I have to do for you to love me?"Short story[WARNING : LOTS OF VIOLENCE AND GORE. LOWKEY A YANDERE STORY AND A FANFICTION]





	1. 零

零*

"A wanted criminal nicknamed '血** Hoon' is on the loose. Please contact your local police if you have seen this man!"

A picture of Hoon, wearing a black mask and black attire was shown for the whole nation to see.

Although you can't see his face, you certainly can see the insanity displayed in his eyes.

Of course, the whole nation was scared, but what could they do? They couldn't even recognise the murderer as his face was unclear in the picture.

As for Hoon, he happily skipped along the dark road, humming a tune he learned when he was a kid.

Oh boy, oh boy. He was on cloud nine.

He could still feel the adrenaline rush inside his body. And he wanted more. But he was already causing so much trouble to everyone.

Hoon opened the door to a small cafe. He scanned his surroundings as he slowly went up to the counter.

That's when he saw her.

Yeon Jung.

______

* 零 = _líng_ zero

** 血 = _xuè_  blood

______

Characters and Info

** HOON **

** [Minhyuk :)](https://twitter.com/sigh0nara/status/1076774265830035457) **

Portrayed by Lee Minhyuk

(Click the link to see a pic :)) )

• a sociopath serial killer

• disguised as a innocent, happy-go-lucky college student

**YEON JUNG**

• Hoon seemed to be interested at her


	2. 一

一

It was his love for her that driven him to murder. The boy in front of him had a bright future, yet it was crumbling as soon as he talked to her.

"I don't care if it is anything urgent. She's my property and will always be."

Hoon mumbled as the blade punctured through his victim's body. The sweet metallic smell of blood made him laugh.

"Y-You can't do this Hoon. You- You're not a monster." Kwonyong pleaded as he breathed heavily.

But it was no use. Hoon was in his own universe. A twisted reality he made for himself.

Kwonyoung gripped Hoon's shirt as he took in his final breath. He suddenly went limp, as he slowly slid down to the ground.

Hoon held him up like a puppet against the wall, smiling like a madman we was.

"Too bad. So sad. You're dead!" He laughed. "Oh goodie, you bleed so much!"

He smeared blood all over his face, celebrating the poor boy's death. It cleared his path, to her.

"It's a shame, Kwonyoung. You'll be six feet under rather than six feet 'above' me."

He took the knife out, admiring it's sharpness, then keeping it safe inside his pocket. Hoon dragged the body to the nearest trashcan, opening the lid before stuffing the corpse inside. He took out a small towel, wiped his bloodied face and torso.

"Rot in hell, son of a bitch." He spat, before leaving the empty alleyway.

•••

"Oh, it's you again?" She was shocked to see him, happily smiling as he leaned on the counter.   
"Hello!" He chirped happily. "Your coffee is the best! That's why I came back."   
"Huh, really? Thank you! So, do you want the usual?"

Yeon, the barista girl, asked with a sweet smile on her face. It was that smile, it made him crazy.

"Nah, I wanna try your favourite coffee!" Hoon gave her a cheeky smile.

Smooth, Hoon, smooth~ Well, he just wanted to know her favourite things. And it should include him.

"Okay then." She laughed. That sweet angelic laugh of hers. "I'll get you my favourite. It'll be 5,000 won."

Hoon happily took out a 5,000 won bill and gave it to her. Money wasn't important to him. The girl in front of him is the most important thing right now.

Yeon knew nothing about his malicious intentions. She went to make the coffee straight away. Hoon was still leaning against the counter, his dark eyes staring her.

"It'll take a while so why don't you sit while waiting. I'll turn on the T.V too." She said, hand reaching for the remote to turn it on.

Hoon nodded and sat at a table near the T.V. He decided to observe the area too.

The cafe had a nice, cozy atmosphere. It was quite large in size too. But there weren't as many people during night time. So there were only three customers left, including him.

"Last night, around 12.57 p.m. the police discovered a corpse stuffed inside a trashcan. The victim, Lee Kwonyoung, had a large gush around his abdominal area which has been cut open. The police also discovered that most of the victim's blood were drained out too. But found no traces of it. It was rumoured that the infamous '血 Hoon' strikes again..." 

"That '血 Hoon' killer is going on a rampage." Yeon said, placing a cup of caramel macciato in front of him.

Hoon pouted, because Yeon seemed disappointed at his wrongdoings. And he didn't want her to be disappointed at him.

"Hey, can I get your number?" Hoon's eyes lit up as he asked the girl.

Yeon chuckled, placing a hand on her hip.

"Sorry Hoon. I still don't know you that well. How about you come by more often, yeah?" She said.   
"O-Okay then." Hoon frowned as he took a sip of the coffee.

•••

  
The hallways at the campus were silent until heavy footsteps echoed through it. Hoon huffed angrily as he gripped his bag, trying calm himself down. Otherwise, someone will get hurt.

"It's fine, Hoon. He wasn't touching your Yeon. He was not. He will not."

His voice pitch got lower and lower. 血 Hoon is mad. And you don't want to make him mad.

"Oh, H? Is that you?" A squeaky voice said from afar.

Hoon put on his happy facade as he turned to look at  the person.

"Ki, what are you doing here?" Hoon happily smiled.   
"I thought you wanted to grab lunch with me? We could discuss about the project too!" Kihyun draped his arm around Hoon.

Hoon's left eye twitched, he hated people drapping their arms around him. It makes him remember the ones who had tried to choke him before.

"Sorry, bro. Not today. I gotta rush home. Personal reasons." Hoon replied with short sentences.   
"Alright. Alright. Then, give me your number. I'll contact you when I have free time." Kihyun pulled out his phone and handed it to Hoon.   
"Gimme a sec." Hoon said as he rummaged his bag.

Kihyun crossed his arms as he observed the boy. Everyone in the campus called him "H", which was a ridiculous name to call people in Kihyun's opinion. No one knew his full name, or how he got people to call him "H". As if it was there from the beginning.

"H" wasn't very tall, but still, he was taller than Kihyun. He always had a grin on his face which showed his cheekbones. He also had dark brown hair and dark-coloured eyes. (Kihyun never stared into his eyes before. Only brief eye-contact.)

But Kihyun saw something suspicious in his pocket. A phone.

"Hey is that your phone?" Kihyun pointed.

Hoon glanced at his pocket. There was a phone there, but that phone is for personal matters only.

"Ah, that's not my phone. I found it on the ground. It's busted though." Hoon shrugged.

Finally, he found his white coloured device.

"Found it. Here type in yours. I'll type in mine." Hoon handed the phone to Kihyun while Kihyun handed his.

After exchanging contacts, both returned the phones to their owners.

"I'll be on my way." Hoon smiled at him and turned away.

Kihyun stared at his figure for a while. He was sure that he saw blood on the phone in his pocket.

**NEW CHARACTER UNLOCKED!**

**LEE KWONYOUNG (ORIGINAL CHARACTER)**

**YOO KIHYUN (MONSTA X)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I need my mental health to be stable.
> 
> Twitter >> @junior_chae24  
> Wattpad >> @monbebe_army24


	3. 二 : THAT NOSY BOY

二

Kihyun stared at Hoon in horror. Was he hallucinating or was it real blood he saw?

"No. No. Think positively. Maybe it was ketchup. Yeah ketchup." Kihyun muttered to himself.

Oh if he didn't think positively, what could go wrong? Probably missing posters of him around.

•••

Hoon slammed his "office" door shut. He threw his backpack on the ground and started punching the walls randomly.

"Why does nobody f.ucking understands that Yeon is mine?!" He yelled.

With bloody knuckles, Hoon slowly walked towards his computer. He still needs to find out who that guy was. Luckily, he had snapped a pic of him before.

He pulled out the black, bloodied phone in his pocket, connecting it to the computer.

"Things are starting to look like murder~ Everywhere I go~" He hummed.

"Hey, J! I know you're listening!" He suddenly yelled.

There was a brief silence before static was heard.

"Ah, you know me~" The voice said. "What do you need, H?"  
"I'll send a pic to you. Tell me all about this... guy." He said, with a unpleasant aftertaste.  
"You know how it goes. Money, then I'll give you the info." J said.

Hoon groaned, leaning at his computer chair.

"Fine! How much this time?" Hoon asked.  
"I'll go easy on you because you're my best customer~ 350,000 Won~" J happily sang.  
"I'll send you the money and the pic." Hoon sighed as he typed on his computer.   
"Noted. Pleasure doing business with you."

New character unlocked!

J [unknown]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall please give me kudos hshsh
> 
> Just kidding lmao
> 
> But thank you so much for reading! 💜💜 Follow me on twitter to annoy the shit out of me so that I can update.
> 
> Twitter: @junior_chae24  
> Wattpad: @monbebe_army24


	4. 三 : Info

三

"So this bitch is Woo Min? What fucking name is that?" Hoon grumbled.  
"Now. Now. All you gotta do is take him out." Said the computer voice, J.  
"Do you think it's easy? You have connections and informations. I don't." Hoon sighed, leaning at his seat.  
"He is gullible and naive. He's known for getting himself in trouble too." J said.

Suddenly, an idea popped into Hoon's head. A sick, twisted one.

"You know what, J? You're really helpful. I have work to do. Bye." Hoon grinned, standing up and packing his essential tools.  
"Don't let them notice you." J warned before static was heard.  
"How about a lovely game, Woo Min?" Hoon mumbled to himself.

•••

Woo Min stood in front of the lecture room door, finding himself unable to go in. He knew. He felt it. Someone was watching.

"Woo Min? What are you doing in front of the door?" His lecturer asked, startling him.  
"Eek!- No. Nothing sir. I, um, the door is locked." He said, flustered.  
"What are you talking about? The lock is broken, I couldn't lock the door. Now get in." His lecturer scolded him, shaking his head in disappointment.

Woo Min gulped, turning the knob. There was no one inside, but he felt like someone was staring him. Chills went down his spine as he slowly walked towards his usual seat.

Then, some students went into the room and the feeling of being watched had faded away. Woo Min sighed in relief and slumped down his seat.

_Who's watching him?_

•••

Hoon walked around the campus, his body relaxed. No one noticed him as per usual. Well, except for one boy.

"Hey, H." Kihyun patted his shoulder.

Hoon frowned at the action, but tried to put on a smile.

"Hey. Kihyun." Hoon tried to shake his hand off.  
"No need to be hostile, buddy. I guess you don't like touches?" Kihyun chuckled.  
"Yes. So, what's your business?" Hoon asked.  
"Are you a sociopath?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise?
> 
> Twitter >> @junior_chae24


	5. 四 : Not Your Average Rival

四

"Hey. Not all bad people are sociopaths. And not all sociopaths are good." Hoon said, glaring at Kihyun.   
"I know. I don't mean it in a bad way. It's just because you don't really hang out." Kihyun put his hands up as defence.  
"I just hate humans. Simple." Hoon said, huffing.   
"Well, that's one fact about you. Hold up i'm writing it down." Kihyun dramatically pulled out his phone.   
"Kihyun. I don't have all day." Hoon warned.

Kihyun did feel a chill run down his spine, but decided to ignore him.

~~_Why are you so bold? It might kill you._ ~~

"The project. The deadline is about two weeks from now." Kihyun sighed. "Look, I'm not trying to be rude or anything but you can't just freeload on this. I'm busy too."

Hoon clicked his tongue and ruffled his hair. He forgot about the project. He didn't care anyway. He didn't want to enroll to this university anyway. He did this all for Yeon Jung.

"Then, when are you free? How about tomorrow? Lecture room 4." Hoon suggested.   
"I'm free tomorrow. I'll bring the others too." Kihyun nodded, typing something in his phone.   
"See you then." Hoon said coldly as he left.

He has tasks to finish.

•••

Kihyun stood there silently, observing "H". His silhouette seemed familiar, but he couldn't pinpoint it. To be honest, he never paid any attention to the guy before.

That was until, he started to notice.  ~~He shouldn't have.~~

•••

Woo Min tapped his pen at his book, unable to concentrate to the task at hand. He was so sure that someone was following him. But that person had "vanished" after his class with Prof. Brooks.

"They were definitely stalking me." He mumbled. "Probably to find out about my schedule?"

If the person were to find out about his schedule, what 's the point?

"Maybe just a crazy stalker. Ah, I should be studying if I wanted to be a **detective**."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise pt.2 ??
> 
> Twitter >> junior_chae24


	6. 五

Hoon has a red notebook, where he keeps everything about his targets and victims. Sometimes, ke kills impulsively. Sometimes, he planned every single detail of his master plan.

With his next target's picture attached, he scanned over his details. He's a criminology major, but not the brightest star in the sky.

Hoon tapped his earpiece to activate it, a function that only IM has implemented in his inventions.

"IM, you sure this is his place?" Hoon mumbled, making sure no one was listening.   
"Yes. Name, Woo Min. Criminology major. His apartment is located in Building 67, Shimsa-dong, Seoul. Am I wrong?" IM asked.  
"No, No. But I've followed him for a while, he seems to have a roommate. I wasn't told about this." Hoon glanced at the victim's window.   
"He seems to have a roommate, just yesterday though. Sorry about that." IM said.

Hoon grumbled, unhappy at the information. He planned this for 2 weeks, and he haven't seen Yeon Jung for a while now.

He c r a v e s her existence, no one but him. For some trash that he hates, he had paid attention to him for too long.

"Fuck that guy." He growled. "Ask J if he can find information about that roommate." He whispered to his earpiece.   
"J is out on a business trip, he won't back 'till next week." IM stated.  
"Then you can do it. You're his accomplice anyway." Hoon's eye twitched, holding in his anger.   
"Okay. Anything else? Supplies? Cams? I need money too." IM chuckled.   
"Nothing else. Tell me the payment later. Split it up with J."   
"Will do."

Hoon tapped his earpiece again, to deactivate it.

**T H E B L O O D H O O N I S A N G R Y** 。。。  
oh he will pay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is coming in a few moments


	7. 六

"Oh, Hoon. Hello!" Yeon Jung smiles brightly, greeting her customer.

Hoon felt a rush of emotions that was absent for far too long. He felt euphoric, and wanted that smile only for h i m.

"Hey, Yeon." Hoon waved at her, walking up towards the counter she was standing behind.   
"Were you busy these days? I haven't seen you for so long." Yeon looked up towards the man in front of her.

O h H o w W i l l S h e R e a c t I f S h e K n e w T h e M a n I n F r o n t O f H e r I s A M u r d e r e r ? W i l l S h e S c a m p e r A w a y L i k e A L i t t l e M o u s e?

"The usual please. Life has been very hectic." He sighed.   
"Aw, poor you. Let me get it right away." Yeon patted Hoon's head.

As Yeon turned away, Hoon blushed at the small gesture. She touched my hair. Oh my oh my oh my. Her hand. She touched me. Hoon gawked at Yeon, his eyes not leaving her figure.

"Are you free today?" Yeon asked Hoon as she placed the cup in front of him.  
"No. I have a group project." Hoon slumped.

That was an opportunity to ask her out you dumbass.

"Oh, really? Then maybe you can do your project here? I would love to meet your friends!" Yeon smiled again, sweet as ever.

Why the fuck would she want to meet my friends. S h e S h o u l d O n l y M e e t M e.

"I'll tell them then. Here's the payment. Thanks." Hoon smiled as her, picking up his coffee from the counter.   
"My pleasure. Come again soon!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is pheww
> 
> http://juniorchae24.carrd.co/


End file.
